


Your Cousin?

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Reader is Stiles's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You are Stiles’ cousin, and you decided to visit him. In Beacon Hills, you were able to learn more about their supernatural world and even help the McCall pack. Everyone, especially Scott, liked it very much.





	Your Cousin?

“Stiles, hey I‘m living with you for a few months, maybe two years. But, hey, who knows?”

“(Y/n)?”

You gave your cousin a one-armed hug and plopped yourself down on the couch. You dropped your luggage on the floor and sighed, leaning back into the cushions. 

Stiles blinked a few times. “(Y/n), um, not that I don’t love you and all, but why?”

You shrugged. “Well, someone found out I was the one who hacked into the Pentagon’s database, and I had to find some place to crash,” you said casually.

“What?!”

You laughed. “Calm down, Stiles. My town’s getting weirder-”

“Weirder than mine?”

“The blood bank was robbed of gallons.” You rolled your eyes. “Only in Mystic Falls. Oh, and I wanted to know how your dealing with the whole, well…” You growled and bared your teeth. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. He leaned down and rested his arms on the edge of the couch. “You know, sometimes, I regret telling you about Scott.”

“And Isaac and Lydia and Liam and practically everyone you hang out with.” You smiled. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I need to get to a pack meeting.” His eyes widened. “Pack meeting! Crap! I’m gonna be late!” Your cousin ran around the house, grabbing some papers and dropping some papers.

You calmly opened the door, allowing Stiles to stumble outside and drive off in his jeep. You shook your head. 

The next pack meeting was held at Stiles’ house, so you were able to attend and meet the people you heard so much about.

“Guys, this is (Y/n), my cousin. She’s here to visit.”

“So, why are you visiting?” asked Malia.

You shrugged. “My town’s full of supernatural things, too. Right now, I just need a break from werewolf-vampire hybrids.”

Everyone exploded into questions about your town. Stiles just looked around. “You know, Scott’s not here yet.”

Kira told your cousin, “He’s out. Mrs. McCall forgot her lunch again. He’ll be here in a few-”

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Stiles smiled. “There he is!”

Scott smiled at everyone. His eyes fell on you. “Woah,” Scott shook his head. “Um, hi. I’m Scott.” The teenager held out his hand.

You shook it. “(Y/n).”

Scott nodded, smiling. Stiles popped up from behind him, staring at his best friend. “Yeah, (Y/n)’s my cousin.”

Scott’s eyes widened. He let go of your hand. “She’s your cousin?” he muttered. 

Over the next month, you helped the pack discover some new creatures you were familliar with. 

“So, a vampire?” 

You shook your head and picked up the canine tooth they found with gloved hands. You told the redhead, “Hybrid. You see, if it was a vampire, it wouldn’t have that venom.” You placed it back on the vet’s table and shrugged. “You probably won’t be bothered much by it, though.”

“Why’s that?” asked Scott.

You shrugged. “Knowing hybrids, they probably have their own problems to deal with. Hybrids are still pretty new to the world and need to learn about themselves. Some still need to learn how to shift into a wolf without feeling pain. If you do encounter one of them, I suggest wood. Wood or fire, I guess.”

Liam smiled. “So, that means nothing to worry about right?”

Lydia tiled her head, a dazzling smile on her face. “So, we have, what? A month before the next big problem? I suggest we have a night for the pack.”

“I like that idea,” Kira agreed. “A night out!”

That’s how you ended up at Lydia’s. Scott and Stiles sat next to you, and you were tired. Talking about and explaining the entire other supernatural universe was more tiring than you thought it would be. Naturally, you started to get sleepy as the movie progressed, eventually letting your head drop on Scott’s shoulder.

Scott was surprised, but the sight of you on his shoulder made him smile. 

“Scott? Why is my cousin leaning on your shoulder?”

Scott shrugged. “She’s just that sleepy, I guess.” The werewolf laughed a little, trying to play it cool.

Stiles eyed him and then looked away, contemplating what this meant. Soon, just like you, he dozed off.

Scott took the opportunity to shift into a more comfortable position. He then decided to experiment. The alpha, slowly but surely, stretched out his arm and wrapped it around your shoulder. 

You moved a little, making Scott freeze, afraid you were going to wake up. However, instead of scooting away from him, you snuggled up into his side more. Your head fell on his chest and your hands gripped his shirt.

Scott gulped, then bit his lip. He pulled you closer to him and sighed. He didn’t think you’d remember this, so he just reveled in the fact that his crush, his best friend’s cousin, you, were laying down on his chest.

Little did he know, you were totally faking being asleep.

The next movie night was a bit more interesting.

You arrived at Lydia’s house to find that everyone was ready except Scott and your cousin. You didn’t think much of it.

“Scott, admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“You like my cousin!”

“I do not like your cousin.”

Stiles shook his head and pursed his lips. “You’re lying to me.” He crossed his arms. “I actually don’t mind, though.”

“Really?”

“Aha! So you admit it!”

“Stiles!”

“Scott!”

“Ok, fine, so I like (Y/n)! It’s ok. I won’t actually, you know, go out with her.” Scott shuffled his feet. He wanted to go out with you, but you were Stiles’ cousin. 

Stiles smiled. “Scott, if (Y/n) were to date anyone, it should be you. I mean, it’s kind of obvious that you two like each other.”

“It is?”

Stiles nodded. “It’s worse than me in third grade.”

Scott groaned. So it really was that obvious. 

“But promise me one thing.”

“Anything?”

“No dragging her into our pack meetings and crap. That’s our pack’s job, not hers. She’s already heavily involved with the crap in her hometown, she does not need Beacon Hills drama.”

“Yeah, ok.” Scott turned to leave.

“Oh, one more thing. Scott!”

Scott sighed. “Yeah, Stiles?”

“No making out in front of me.”

Scott laughed.

“No, I’m serious. Not on my couch, or home, or in my jeep. Just not anywhere near me. And I do not need to know about anything beyond… that.”

Your cousin gave Scott a little pep talk before pushing him into the room and forcing Scott to sit next to you. You smiled and scooted closer to him so your sides were touching.

Scott cleared his throat. He turned around, locking eyes with Stiles. Stiles faked a yawn and pointed at you. Scott bit his lip and took the advice. He yawned loudly, letting his arm fall across your shoulder. 

You scooted even closer, getting into a more comfortable position. 

Scott practically heard his blood pumping and his heart racing. He shook his head. Scott could feel his alpha self trying to take over. He shook his head again, gaining control. He cleared his throat and whispered, “Hey, (Y/n)?”

“Yeah?” you responded, eating your popcorn.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh ok, if you don’t want to- Did you just say ‘yeah’?”

You nodded. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, um Sunday? Maybe at noon?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Scott nodded, satisfied with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been watching the vampire diaries while I wrote this. Anyways, I hope you liked reading this oneshot. Thank you so much!


End file.
